onepiecegrandendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasa Miyako
Kasa Miyako, 'who is also known as "'Belittled Reaper Miyako", is the cook of the Eternal Flame Pirates, as well as the fourth crew mate to join. Appearance Miyako is a slim girl with light brown eyes. Something that anyone would notice about her is her height, being 5'4 at seventeen years old, and only growing one inch after the timeskip. She has very light, brown hair that would even be considered to be blond by most. Before the Timeskip Miyako is a girl of height that is considered extremely below average. She wears a light gray, short tunic, a pair of shorts and a pair of high-knee boots. As an attempt to appear taller, the boots have thick soles. She also wears a small, white jacket with a purple line design. After the Timeskip As Miyako's height barely changes after the timeskip. She appears to be exactly the same size, except for the fact that she is slightly taller. She now wears a gray, short shirt with no sleeves, and a vivid yellow lacy skirt with a dark blue line design. She maintains her boots with thick soles to appear taller. Personality Miyako is a person of a proud, hot-headed, and stubborn personality. She also shows to be somewhat sensitive about her height, as it's something that normally causes her to be underestimated by most. She has also shown to be somewhat cold towards people she is unfamiliar with until they can earn her trust, such as with Laval Shizuka, until he stood up against the Miyako's former hometown's heir. Relationships Crew Laval Shizuka Miyako shows to have a very high level of care for Shizuka, as she stood up for her at her hometown, and was the one to ask her to join his crew. She also tries to help Shizuka in things he does, as Shizuka doesn't exactly have a high level intelligence. Shizuka also appears to care for Miyako, as he did stand up for her at her former hometown. Laval Zandro As the first mate of her crew, Miyako shows to have respect towards Zandro. Their relationship is somewhat uneasy, due to Zandro's personality. Juna Ayumi Miyako appears to be great friends with Ayumi, as she doesn't attempt to boss her around as much as she does with Shizuka. Shira Masami Ever since finding out of Masami's treatment for a sick Ayumi, Miyako appreciates Masami's help as well as has grown to trust her more. Enemies World Government Being a pirate, Miyako is only naturally wanted by the government. The government take her somewhat serious, as she is known for her thievery skills, as well has been recently affiliated with two pirate that have been causing havoc recently, Laval Shizuka and Zandro. Marines The Marines take consider Miyako to be an enemy towards them, as Miyako thinks the same as the Marines, although mainly the weaker Marine soldiers are the only one to take her seriously. Taigi Kuroda Miyako especially hates Kuroda, as he constantly abused his position as heir to the village, as well as was also trying to get a good view on Miyako. Abilities and Powers Despite her size, Miyako could still be a worthy opponent to the average person, being able to fight some of Kuroda's bodyguards, as well as sneak up on Laval Shizuka, although this is most due to her size. Physical Abilities Miyako's physical abilities are rather weak, her being one of the weakest in the Eternal Flame Pirates in terms of physical strength, having a very skinny and small build, although this is what makes her dangerous. Weapons Miyako's main way of fighting is using her size and acrobatics to her advantage, using small weapons such as daggers, which are weapons that also compliment her proficiency at sneaking. She is extremely skilled with her daggers, able to fight on even grounds against someone with a sword. She also carries a small flintlock, that of which is a size that is held in one hand Miscellaneous Skills Due to Miyako's small, light, and nimble size, Miyako is extremely acrobatic able to perform some things that someone of a normal body wouldn't be able to do. She is also capable of going into smaller areas other people wouldn't be able to go. Skilled Thief and Pickpocket Due to her lightweight body, Miyako is extremely proficient in getting around places without a sound, and is also near undetectable in a group of people, due to her size. She also has smaller than average hands, making it easy for her to pickpocket people, taking important objects. Culinary Expertise A former worker at a restaurant in her former hometown, Miyako is a skilled cook. This is the reason of Shizuka inviting her to join the Eternal Flame Pirates as its cook. However, this is also because of the friendship they developed in the Taigi Family Arc. History Past Childhood Miyako was born into a successful family, in the unnamed village that was her former hometown. The town was led by a just leader. This produced a very happy childhood for Miyako, for the time being, although the village leader was of old age. When Miyako was a toddler, the leader died, due to his old age, making his son, Taigi Junichiro due to be the next leader, along with his own son, Taigi Kuroda, due to be the next leader. Junichiro ruled the town very unfairly, and let his son, Taigi Kuroda and his bodyguards do whatever they wanted to the civilians. Kuroda used this to act unjustly towards the civiliians, and even forcing people to give him good views. To help her loved ones, she started working at a restaurant, perfecting her skills from then on. East Blue Saga Taigi Family Arc The Dumb Customer Miyako had went to her restaurant to do her job and help raise money for her loved ones. Although, the day seemed as if it was a normal one, until she was to serve a man. The man appeared to be what Miyako considered to be an idiot, as he that his waitress was invisible, due to her small height. He eventually looked down, realizing his mistake, and took his order and ate. Later, Taigi Kuroda came to the restaurant and was acting unjust as usual. As he was leaving, the idiotic customer from earlier told Kuroda to stop acting unjust, although Kuroda sent his bodyguards to get him after revealing his name, although the man defeated all the guards effortlessly, send Kuroda running. The man revealed his name to be Laval Shizuka. Two more people eventually came, whom Shizuka introduced as Laval Zandro and Juna Ayumi. Shizuka told them they he had battled the heir to the village's ruler, as well as his bodyguards. Shizuka revealed the heir's name was Taigi Kuroda. Kuroda later came back with more guards, although they were ultimately defeated. Kuroda would challenge the entire crew, clearly trying to act cool, although Shizuka wanted to fight him, as the others didn't want to touch the man of a skinny and pale body. Kuroda was ultimately defeated, running for his parents. Taigi Village Freed Kuroda's parents eventually came, who were revealed to be Taigi Junichiro and Hamano, and although they appeared to be somewhat strong, Junichiro appeared to be much stronger. Stating that Shizuka already had a fight earlier, Zandro stated that he wanted to take the father, while Shizuka would take Kuroda and Hamano. Although they were thought to win, they appeared to be extremely unmatched. The brothers on the ground, the Taigi family started to leave, although Shizuka shouted to came back, and they both got up. They started stretching and Shizuka stated that that was false hope and their hits helped to loosen their joints. The Taigi family came at them with same groupings as before, although this time, they defeated the family by a landslide. Afterwards, Shizuka introduced the small girl as Kasa Miyako. The corrupt family was utterly defeated, their bodyguards and the family scared off the island. As they were unjust, the civilians were happy, cheering on the Eternal Flame Pirates. Miyako was going to say goodbye to them, but Shizuka decided to ask her to be the crew's cook. She accepted, although she wanted to pack and say goodbye to her loved ones. Afterwards, she did both tasks, and came to the ship. They then left with a cook on the ship. When the Taigi family went, they reported the Eternal Flame Pirates, giving them increased bounties, stating that they took out another village's defenses, but at the same time they had heard that they were unfair leaders, taking the family into prison, as well as increasing the Eternal Flame Pirates' bounties, giving Shizuka a new bounty of 6,000,000, Zandro a new bounty of 4,000,000, Ayumi a new bounty of 3,000,000, and finally, Miyako had gained a first bounty of 3,000,000. Barricade Pirates Arc A New Possibility While out on the sea, Ayumi had received a cold putting her in bed. As they were without a navigator at the moment. Shizuka, being extremely worried, told the crew to go to an island he saw to find a doctor for Ayumi. Once at the island, Shizuka and Zandro left Miyako on guard of the ship. While alone, Miyako began to think that Ayumi and Shizuka had feelings for each other, noticing things such as them staring, and how dramatically they change when alone. Later on, Shizuka and Zandro would come back with someone who'd they introduce as Shira Masami. Shizuka would say how Masami had figured helped Ayumi, and Miyako was thankful for Masami doing so. Shizuka then said how he would never be able to pay Masami enough for helping Ayumi, which only proved Miyako's theory more. The Raiders Shizuka had spotted a large pirate ship in the distance of the sea, that of which had a captain he could see, despite their distance. Masami stated it to no doubt be the strongest pirate of the East Blue and Shichibukai, Chiba Akagawa. Although, he was allied with the government, so they decided he wouldn't be a problem, until they turned out to be quite a problem, as they started raiding the village, despite the captain being a Shichibukai. Masami planned to protect the village. Shizuka decided to protect the village, as he hadn't paid for Masami making Ayumi better, along with Zandro. Miyako went around the town so she could get the jump on some of the pirates with her size and agility. The group went along taking out much of the Barricade Pirates, Shizuka and Zandro taking out the majority of them. They were eventually met with an extremely large man. Who revealed himself to be the captain of the pirates raiding the village after Shizuka asked so. After it being revealed, Shizuka shot a Blazing Flare at the man who was revealed to be Chiba Akagawa, captain of the Barricade Pirates. The man's arm expanded into a large limb of fat, larger than it already was, protecting him from the flame blast. Akagawa revealed to have eaten a Devil Fruit called the Shibō Shibō no Mi. Akagawa prepared to swat Shizuka, although Shizuka was confident the attack would pass through him, it didn't, hitting him and knocking him out. Zandro then told Miyako and Masami to run around the town to make Akagawa think they have retreated and that he would draw him out. He then said to come back to Shizuka's unconscious body before anyone else could, then protect his body. Eternal Flame Awoken The two did as Zandro said, and then came back to Shizuka's body to protect it. They would eventually start to get surrrounded, although a large area of fire would cover the ground except for where Miyako and Masami, were. The flames then went up in a fire pillar. Miyako and Masami then realized Shizuka had awoken from being unconscious. Shizuka asked if Ayumi was better, that of which they weren't assure. Shizuka started to get up to go check on Ayumi, although Masami told him to go in a direction without any buildings, saying Zandro went there with Akagawa, and he had to go help him. Shizuka, although clearly reluctantly, went to help Zandro instead, being confident Ayumi was fine. One Against Countless Miyako then suggested that the two would possibly get surrounded, although Masami was determined to stay in the area, as Zandro told them to stay. As Miyako predicted, they did get surrounded, although they were once more saved by Zandro this time. He then said to the Barricade Pirates that if they were truly the powerful pirates they were, they should fight him instead of the weaker ones of the crew. They then all went to take Zandro. Although it wasn't easy, Zandro defeated them all, coming out of the fight with multiple wounds. Eternal Flame Guardian The crew was then leaving the village, although suddenly Shizuka started to run back to where Masami was. When he found her, he asked her to join his crew, to that of which she responded with a yes. She then left the village as the doctor of the Eternal Flame Pirates. As soon as she saw Zandro on the ship, she then took him to a room in the ship to mend his wounds. A crew meeting was called by Shizuka and he stated that they were going to go to the Grand Line, a statement which surprised many, Zandro being good with it. The crew eventually all settled on going to the Grand Line, and sailed forth towards Reverse Mountain. Along the mountain, the maneuvering was helped with Shizuka's flames used as thrusters.Category:Eternal Flame Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Taigi Village Characters